


【狂周迦】起空花

by MiloHolic



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, 一个即将失去人性的神和他最后的碎片, 即兴短篇, 没头没尾, 碎片is迦尔纳, 说这是周迦是因为我开心
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloHolic/pseuds/MiloHolic
Summary: 几千年的时光中，他的心灵渐渐崩落他终究还是做不了神
Relationships: ARJUNA ALTER|BERSERKER & KARNA|LANCER, Arjuna Alter | Berserker/Karna | Lancer, Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Kudos: 8





	【狂周迦】起空花

启明星升起来了。

“天要亮了。”他以平板的声音如此说道。

阿周那转过头，看见那个亡灵的影子一如既往坐在翘起的岩石上，白色的发梢在黎明的夜风中飘舞。他闭起双眼，只感到无比的倦怠，想要深呼吸一口气冷静下来，这才想起“呼吸”早已是个不被他所需要的动作了。于是，阿周那冷淡地回答：“那么，你也该走了吧。”

“你就那么急着赶我走吗？”

“我根本无所谓。”他皱起眉头，“我从不记得有邀请过你。”

“说得好像你有住在房子里一样。”亡灵说，“这里只是一片荒野。既然你可以来，我当然也可以来。”

他本想呛他一句，荒野这么大，你就不会找别的地方呆着，非要在我这儿乱晃？不过，他没有这么说，只是谨慎地回答：“下一次小由伽来临的时候，这里就不会是荒野了。”

“或许吧，但那还有……多久，八百年？一千年？时间还很长，不是吗？”亡灵伸展开他修长的双腿，仿佛他还有人类的知觉一般鲜活，“所以，下次小由伽的时候，你想在这里建造什么呢，阿周那？神的祭坛吗？”

阿周那不屑地哼了一声：“那和你有什么关系？——你不属于这个世界，你已经死了。”

“也许是这样吧，但是所有的生物都终有一死。死亡又不是结束。”

“不，不是所有。”阿周那停顿了一下，“我和你们不一样……我是不会死的。”

风又吹了过来，他的话与沙沙作响的树叶碰撞混杂在一起，变得含混不清。阿周那转过身来，亡灵的身姿不知何时已经消失不见了，眼前只剩一块光秃秃的巨石。他愣在原地，眼睛死死地盯在那块石头上，一股不知道该如何形容的强烈感情从心口奔涌上喉头，冲得他牙关打颤。

“……我是不会死的！”阿周那对着空气嘶吼道。

无知的凡人渐渐将亡灵出没的荒野尊敬地称呼为神之原野，他们说，因为这里是神迹出没之地；而阿周那觉得，该叫烦人精之原野才是。亡灵就连端坐的位置都很少更换，他总是出现在那块巨石上，在月亮升起时翩然而至，又在黎明到来时悄然离去；阿周那憎恨他的身影，厌恶他的声音，亡灵总是说些不着边际、惹他心烦意乱的话，然而每每夜幕降临，他还是忍不住会来。

“恭喜你，你看起来又变大了一点。”亡灵不知他的心思，恭祝着。

他倒是十足真诚，可阿周那并不高兴，事实上，他看起来比平常还要恼火：“闭嘴吧，亡灵。”

“假如我闭嘴就可以让你不再这么暴躁的话，不说话也行。”

没有回答，阿周那不置可否，于是亡灵真的闭了嘴。他们还真的成功地保持了一小会儿既不争吵也不打闹的平静，要知道，这对他们而言已经相当难得了。最终，在启明星再次升起之前，还是阿周那先开了口：“有人在……祈祷。”

亡灵抬起头来：“……你听得到？”

“因为毗湿奴和湿婆的神性现在都在我这里，所以能听得见了。”阿周那走了两步，与亡灵并肩而立，声音中带着一丝苦闷，“她的母亲……生病了。”

“是什么样的病？”

“无法治好的病。”

“就连你也没有办法治好？”

“你在说什么？治病救灾从来就不是神的义务。凡人的灵魂总是要归于轮回，她的母亲……有自己的天命。”

“可是，她还是会继续向你祈祷。”

“没错，那又怎么样呢？”

“就不能为她做点什么吗？”

“不能。”阿周那轻声拒绝，“……再过几年，小由伽的期限快要到了。”

无论做什么，都会在世界之理的重置中烟消云散。阿周那抬起头，天边已经泛起了亮光，而身边的石头上再一次空无一人。

他犹豫了一下，还是走上前去，在亡灵每天所在的位置坐下，仰望天空；但只是看了一会儿，就开始觉得无聊，又低下了头。

这不是什么也没有吗，阿周那气馁地想。他到底在看些什么呢？

“她还在祈祷？”

“是啊。”

“她的母亲，情况怎么样了？”

“久病不愈，身体虚弱，日益消瘦，再过一段时间，一定会拖垮这个家。”

“但是他们不准备放弃？”

“嗯，他们不准备放弃她。”

“是吗……值得赞赏，确实是高尚的一家人。那么，她每天都在向你祈祷什么呢？”

“希望母亲康复，希望父亲不用再那么辛苦，希望家里每个人都能平安无事……老生常谈。”

“这次你会回应她吗？”

“没记错的话，这个问题我们已经讨论过好几次了。”

“我在期待一个不同的回答。”

“和你有什么关系？你不过是个死人的影子。”

“但我也是活人的回忆。阿周那……善行应该得到嘉奖。”

“爱施舍的性子终于憋不住了？很可惜，我不是你。不对生病的妻子和母亲弃之不顾，根本就是做人的最底线，如果仅仅只是守住底线就可以算作为善的话，善行的标准也太低了。”

“阿周那……善的标准不应该这样机械，他们只是贫苦的吠舍，并不是富裕的刹帝利，没有你出生即拥有的优越环境。你不能以自己的标尺去衡量每一个人，你无权擅自定夺善恶——那样太傲慢了。”

“傲慢？哈，你说我……傲慢？凭什么我不能定夺他们的善恶——我可是这片土地上唯一的神！”

“不，阿周那，那不一样。你只是拥有了全能的眼睛、很多的神性和庞大的力量而已……可你不是神。你成为不了神。”

“哈、哈哈，区区手下败将，区区死人，以为自己是谁，不知天高地厚，竟然还一套一套地说教起我来了？……如果我不是神，我又是谁？”

“这个答案不是显而易见吗？你只是——阿周那而已啊。”

他想，自己应该是生那个亡灵的气了。

这不正常，阿周那自己也知道，既然成为了神，就不该还记得“生气”这种人性化的机能。所以他不是生气，他只是厌倦了。他把这不知好歹的家伙抛到脑后，专心做自己应做的事情，所谓的神之原野，逐渐被神遗忘。

几年之后，如他所言，小由伽的最终期限到来了。它结束得轻易，结束得顺利：大地化为白纸，所有人的情绪、物的形态都变为指尖上轻如鸿毛的数据，再如筑沙堡、雕簪花一般被他亲手一点点地铺开。阿周那做得很仔细，他做什么都认真仔细，只为确保一切都在掌控之下。他自认自己行事从来都公平。

他甚至带了些私心，刻意去寻找了本应属于那个亡灵的数据，然而什么也没有找到。正如那片星空，本质上一无所有。他无法解释这个“东西”为什么总在那里徘徊不去。

小由伽结束后，又过去了几年，对神而言不过是弹指一瞬。有天夜里，阿周那突然心血来潮，再度拜访了那片荒野——它已经不再被称为神之原野了，他让人们忘记了这回事。

一如既往，亡灵仍在那里，看起来就像他死去的那一天一般栩栩如生：“你来了，阿周那，好久不见。”

阿周那对他皱起眉头：“而你居然还没有消失。”

“你很希望我消失么？”

“哈，就算从这里消失，你不也要去往阎摩的国度吗，那有什么不一样？阎摩的神性也属于我。”

“也许是这样吧。不过你可以放心，我不会叨扰你很久了。”

“那是什么意思？”

亡灵不回答，像是没听到他说什么。他低下头：“小由伽已经结束了，那个女孩，还在向你祈祷吗？”

“为什么总是提起她，她是你的什么人？”

“什么人也不是，我从未见过她。”

“那你为什么要关心一个凡人？”

“因为她有母亲的陪伴。她被母亲所爱，也爱着母亲。对我而言，这就够了。”

“……”

“阿周那？”

“……不，她已经没有再祈祷了。”

“原来如此……她的母亲，已经过世了吗？”

“不是。……是我删除了她。”

“什么叫，你删除了她？”

阿周那毫不犹豫、理所当然地回答：“我在小由伽里抹掉了她存在过的痕迹，她消失了，就像从未存在过一样，干干净净。”他想了想，甚至还费了点心思解释了一番，好像这有什么必要一样，“我想，虽然神也无法改变人的天命，但直接把天命整个除掉还是没什么困难的。这样，她就不会再记得自己有过母亲了。”

然而，亡灵却没有赞同他，甚至失去了冷静。他看起来震惊，恼怒，恐惧，甚至有些……失望：“阿周那……阿周那！从一个孩子身边夺走母亲……你怎么可以做出这样的事来？”

他突然激烈的情绪，也让阿周那手足无措起来。慌张——完美的神怎么会有这样的感觉？

“什么？……为什么要这么问？不是你一直说，想要为她做点什么的吗？”他放开兽主法宝，任凭细小的球体在手边疯狂打转，“……我不明白，既然失去已经不可挽回，那么只要从未拥有过，就不会为即将到来的离别悲伤了，不是吗？悲伤……是的，悲伤和痛苦才是最大的恶。”言语不断破碎，梦境不断闪回，“只要不会难过，人就不会妄执、不会疯狂、不会堕落。”他露出一个笑容，悲怆得疯狂，“……只要把会带来悲伤的东西都消除掉，谁不愿意做个善良的人呢？”

“……”

再一次，没有回答，没有言语，那里已经什么也没有了。启明星升起，天光破晓，亡灵已然离去，留下一座冰冷的巨石，好像他的残影一样无声地鞭笞拷问着阿周那。恍惚之间，他看见一双眼睛，美丽的，青绿的，尖锐的，淡泊宁静却又叫他无处遁形。阿周那颤抖起来：“不要……这样看着我，不要这样……你又……啊、啊啊……那双眼睛……我、在哪里……没有错……我没有做错……我是……我是————”

就这样，又过去很久。沧海桑田也如白驹过隙。

阿周那没有死去，却也没有活着。想要一个完美的世界，必须先剔除恶，可唯一的神却不知道恶是什么。起先，恶是那些注定无法被拯救、只会给亲人爱人徒增悲伤的病人；紧接着，恶是在天灾中失去一切、只能落草为寇的流民；再然后，恶是生来就拥有缺憾、拖累家人的残疾人……

时间太漫长，碾压着生物的知性，他逐渐连自己是“什么”都不记得了，只是以越来越严格、越来越苛刻的标准，机械地重复一切。偶尔，并不是每一天，他还会去到那片荒野，并在那里发呆一整夜。无论他如何履行职责，把这世界搓圆了又捏扁，这片荒野都始终不曾被动过一草一木。但什么也不会发生，谁也不会出现。他不知道自己在做什么，他已经难以阐明自己的运作机理了。

短发渐渐长长，黑发白为华发；代表了死与生，水与火，太阳与月亮，光明与黑暗的神性不断地在他身体里碰撞；角长了出来，尾巴生了出来，他变得越来越不像个人了，垂着脑袋坐在那块石头上的样子，仿佛一条盘踞的巨蛇。

阿周那茫然地想着，他还会认得出我来吗？

然而转念又一想，“他”又是谁呢？

启明星升起来了，思索不会有结果。他的思念早已在时光的洪流中化为了尘土和齑粉，风一吹就消失无踪。阿周那站起身，意欲离开，朝着前方走了几步，一个声音突然把他叫住了。

“阿周那。”

阿周那？谁？是在叫我吗？他回过头，看见一个亡灵的身姿，在自己刚刚占据的石块上盘腿而坐。白色的短发被温暖的夜风扬起，年轻的脸一如死去的那一天般栩栩如生。

他在微笑，阿周那从没见过他笑，这个笑容仿佛唤醒了什么，让神明的心沉静下来。

“好久不见。”亡灵温和地说。

“……”

阿周那只是木然地看着他，这令人怀念的故人的身姿。

“你已经变得这么大了。”亡灵继续自顾自地说，“看来，你已经不再需要我了。”

“……”

“没有关系，我一直都知道这一天迟早会来。”

“……”

“今天，我是来向你告别的。”

“……”

“阿周那……永别了。我想，我们不会再见面了。”

“……”

阿周那抬起头，不过是眨眨眼睛的瞬息之间，亡灵的身姿已经消失不见。然而不一样，有什么东西不一样。这一次，他知道他们真的不会再相见了。张嘴啊，说话啊，可长久的沉默已经剥夺了语言的意义。阿周那从喉咙中迸出皲裂的气音，催动生锈的声带，徒劳地呼唤一个已然被时间遗忘的名字。

“不要……走……”

“别……留下我……一个人……”

“迦尔纳……”

“迦尔……纳……”

“迦尔……”

“迦……”

阿周那伸出的指尖摸到的只有冰冷的空气，然而那并不是全部。他无意识地动用自己的权能，一道光便破开黑暗，照亮岩石的表面。

在那里，在迦尔纳的幻影消失的地方，盛开着一朵孤独的优昙花。距离那一天，距离那个尘埃落定的破晓，竟然已经过去了三千年。

他跪倒在巨石跟前，抬起头，仰望星空。然而，空无一物，那里依旧什么也没有。从此往后，也不会再有任何东西。神明的悲叹，也只能落在空荡荡的风里。

洁白无瑕的起空花，仍在一无所知地绽放。

一千五百年后。

阿斯克勒庇俄斯回过头，看见白色的维摩那正飘在他的身后。他不惊也不诧，冷淡地看着坐在上面的人，仿佛在问，你有何贵干。

“成为了神的阿周那”沉默地注视着他，仿佛有所探寻。然而，过了一小会儿，他就失去了兴趣，维摩那腾空而起，迅速消失在天边。

几乎是与此同时，就在距离他们几十公里开外的西南，一位身着黄金铠甲的战士从召唤阵中走了出来，白发在温暖的风中舞动，年轻的脸一如死去的那天一样栩栩如生。

他们轻轻皱起眉头，感觉周身的空气都微妙地战栗起来。

**Author's Note:**

> 此处的“迦尔纳”，可以理解为阿周那残存的人性披了迦尔纳的皮，因而言行并不十分迦尔纳。它本质上代表着一切失去的东西。  
> 优昙花又名起空花，佛经称它三千年一绽放，只要绽放就必是祥瑞之兆，然而祥瑞并不一定就是救赎


End file.
